


Baseball, New Jersey (and an Offer Not to Be Refused)

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: sd_ldws, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve asks a question in the most public place possible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baseball, New Jersey (and an Offer Not to Be Refused)

**Author's Note:**

> written for week 2, round 5 at sd_ldws on LJ
> 
> **Genre/Cliché:** Romance  
>  **Prompt:** "You don't know what you're talking about"  
>  **Word Count:** up to 300
> 
> I got 2 of the 3 requirements. my romance wasn't all that great compared to the other fics I read

“Hey Cuz…did you hear the news?” Kono asked.

Chin cast a glance at her. “What news?”

“Boss and Boss number two…,” she said with a bounce in her step. “He popped the question last week while they were in Jersey with Grace.”

"You don't know what you're talking about," Chin said.

Kono nodded her head. “Oh yeah…I got the video too.”

“Video…?” Chin questioned.

Kono pulled up the video on the main screen of the computer table.

++

The video started out as a close up of a scoreboard at a baseball field. Some professional team’s minor league team was playing. The image panned around the sparse audience in attendance and zoomed in on a man on bended knee in front of another man.

“Danny, I love you so much, that I flew five thousand miles to be with you because I couldn’t stand to be away from you for a week,” Steve began, “and I never want to go another day without you by my side – at work and at home. Will you marry me?”

After a few moments of unnerving silence, the audience began to cheer as Danny smiled and nodded his head in acceptance of Steve’s proposal. “Yes!” Danny finally said when he found his voice. “Yes I’ll marry you!” Danny leaned down, wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and kissed him.

++

“Wow. In public too,” Chin said.

“They said romance is dead,” Kono added

“I’m plenty romantic,” Steve said defending himself. “Shame you didn’t see the video from later that night...”

Kono’s face lit up and she gave him a hug. “Congrats Boss!” Steve hugged her back.

“Congrats, brah. Never thought you’d do it,” Chin added with a hug as well.

“Never underestimate me,” Steve laughed.


End file.
